a fortune suitcase
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Roma adalah kota yang menyenangkan dan penuh akan keindahan. Jika kau punya satu kesempatan saja untuk ke sana, pasti bahagia sekali. Iya, 'kan— ah, bullshit. Kesan pertama yang Haruno Sakura dapatkan ketika ia tiba di Roma adalah buruk. / "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku!" / "Siapa tahu kita berjumpa lagi." [ for #NulisRandom2017 ] RnR?


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. but this story is purely_ _ **mine.**_

 _ **warning(s):**_ _AU,_ _ **no-plot,**_ _typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **tiny note:**_ fik ini masih saya ambil dari _challenge_ #NulisRandom2017 di facebook pada bulan Juni lalu, dan ini adalah entri Day 2 dengan sedikit editan di sana-sininya :'3  
fik ini sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu ke wordpress saya dan di- _publish_ ke ffn masih dalam rangka menuh-menuhin akun lumutan yang sempat ditinggal setahunan lebih :"3

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **a fortune suitcase**

 **.**

 **.**

 _what does it call to lose something when you are not in your own town?_

 _a terrible disaster._

 **.**

* * *

"Siapa yang menyangka akhirnya aku sampai juga di sini!"

Dengan sebelah tangan menyerat satu koper merah marun, Haruno Sakura keluar dari terminal kedatangan. Ia baru saja tiba di bandara internasional Leonardo Da Vinci, Roma, Italia. Bersandar pada salah satu tiang, iris hijau Sakura sempat melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap seseorang bertanggung jawab untuk menjemputnya sudah tiba.

Sakura datang ke Roma dalam rangka penelitian dari universitas. Pak Tua yang harus ia hormati sebagai dosen, tidak mau menerima penolakan setelah memberikan rekomendasi untuk si gadis merah muda.

Ah, daripada rekomendasi, sebut saja permintaan-memaksa-dari-seorang-dosen-untuk-mahasiswi-tersayangnya.

" _Begitu tiba di bandara nanti, cari saja wanita yang memegang papan dengan namamu. Ia yang akan menjadi pemandumu selama di Roma."_

Itu yang si Pak Tua katakan pada Sakura. Seharusnya, sih, wanita yang dimaksud sudah tiba lebih awal. Namun pada kenyataannya, sama sekali tidak. Ingin sekali Sakura menelepon kembali si Pak Tua untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban atas belum hadirnya si wanita pemandu, tetapi sekali lagi, Sakura mencoba untuk bersabar.

Gadis itu menghela napas berat, kemudian meletakkan koper besarnya. Ia mulai merasa tidak begitu nyaman dengan hiruk-pikuk bandara, dengan bahasa-bahasa yang tak ia pahami selain bahasa Inggris,

juga dengan perut yang keroncongan.

Maskapai Alitalia memang sudah menyediakan makanan untuk setiap penumpang. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya selama di pesawat. Ia sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan makanan lain selain masakan Jepang. Seharusnya, si Pak Tua tidak memilihnya untuk melakukan penelitian sastra ke Roma. Beliau tak tahu bahwa ia merupakan salah satu gadis yang sulit beradaptasi dengan makanan.

Meski Sakura tak keberatan juga menjadi mahasiswi yang terpilih untuk melakukan penelitian ke kota yang penuh akan keindahan ini. Roma adalah kota yang menyenangkan, 'kan?

"Tapi, tetap saja aku lapar." Gadis itu bergumam, sesekali bersungut, mengutuki wanita yang seharusnya sudah menjemputnya sekarang.

Menghela napas berat lagi, Sakura mulai melebarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru, sembari berharap menemukan satu saja tempat makan yang setidaknya menyediakan masakan mirip-mirip dengan masakan Jepang. Dan merupakan bonus besar kalau ia juga bisa menemukan _anmitsu_ di sini.

Banyaknya entitas di bandara ini, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk mencari tempat makan atau sekadar membaca tulisan-tulisan di tiap pamflet. Sakura hampir menyerah kalau saja ia tak melihat satu restoran mini dengan gambar-gambar masakan yang ia yakini mirip dengan masakan Jepang, lima belas meter dari tempat kakinya berpijak sekarang.

Binar-binar kebahagian bak menang undian, terpancar dari iris si gadis dengan mahkota merah muda. "Astaga, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sayang~!" Ia mengujar, untuk kemudian berlari menuju restoran tersebut.

Sakura tahu, perjuangannya mencari tempat makan, tak sia-sia.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Sepertinya, aku bisa berbangga dengan intuisiku untuk mengenali makanan yang mirip dengan masakan Jepang, 'kan?"

Haruno Sakura mengujar dengan luap-luap gembira sembari menyuapkan sendok terakhir makanan Italia yang ia klaim mirip dengan masakan Jepang. Kemudian, pengumuman keberangkatan terdengar keras. Ia mengerjap, lalu menenggak habis _l_ _emon_ _t_ _ea_ dingin, untuk kemudian keluar dari restoran dengan langkah-langkah penuh gegas.

Terima kasih untuk pengumuman keberangkatan, ia baru ingat bahwa ia sedang berada di bandara dan seharusnya ia menunggu si wanita pemandu yang mungkin saja sudah tiba, mungkin juga tengah mencarinya sekarang.

"Tuh, 'kan, aku terlalu menikmati makanan itu." Sakura mengutuk lagi, segera setelah ia berhasil keluar dari restoran mini.

Sesekali, si gadis _emerald_ tersenyum, kala ia melihat beberapa wisatawan yang tampak bersusah-payah menyeret lebih dari dua koper. Ia tak habis pikir untuk apa orang-orang itu membawa terlalu banyak koper. Padahal sepertinya, mereka tidak akan lama di sini.

Namun, apa pedulinya? Bisa jadi para wisatawan itu memang membutuhkan banyak sekali barang dari negaranya sendiri.

Seperti yang Sakura sendiri lakukan.

Membawa satu koper besar padahal ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu empat hari di Roma.

Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum gadis itu menyadari satu hal.

"ASTAGA— KOPERKU DI MANA?!"

Satu jerit yang sarat akan panik, melengking tinggi di segala sisi, tak memedulikan puluhan pasang mata menatapinya dengan dahi mengernyit—menjerit dengan menggunakan bahasa ibu, membuat Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian lebih.

Sakura tak pernah menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi membawa koper marunnya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Si gadis manis mulai meradang, mulai melongok ke kanan juga ke kiri bak orang kesetanan, mencoba mencari keberadaan koper sewarna bata pada dinding bandara. Ia merasakan seolah jantungnya meluncur hingga ke perut.

Tegang, juga panik dengan napas memburu.

Sakura mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan mengalahi sang angin, mengabaikan umpat-umpat tiap entitas yang tak sengaja ia tabraki.

Tiang di dekat terminal kedatangan adalah tujuan si gadis merah muda sekarang. Ia masih ingat kopernya ia tinggalkan di sana.

Sakura membungkuk, menopang tubuh pada lutut, memandang nanar dengan napas tersengal-sengal, hanya untuk tercekat dengan iris bening melebar. Tak ada apa-apa di dekat tiang.

Koper merah marunnya lenyap.

Kini, gadis itu terdiam. Tiap-tiap sudut pikirannya dipenuhi dengan koper, koper, koper, dan koper, beserta isinya. Seluruh barang-barangnya ada di dalam kotak beroda itu. Laptop, buku-buku perkuliahan, serta segala keperluan untuk penelitian, semua ada di dalam sana. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan benda dengan ukuran sebesar itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan otak jeniusnya kalau koper besar saja bisa ia lupakan?

Sakura tak sanggup berpikir lagi; benak-benaknya sudah mulai tak bisa bergerak secara rasional lagi. Ini negara orang, dan hal pertama yang terjadi adalah kehilangan koper.

Bodoh sekali.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan di Roma malah buruk.

Sialan. Roma bukanlah kota yang menyenangkan.

Dengan dua tangan terkepal, gadis itu menggigiti bibir, mencoba menahan bulir-bulir dari irisnya yang bening, tak ingin meraung di sini, meski hati dan pikirannya memberontak ingin menangis.

Haruno Sakura benar-benar akan menangis, ketika satu tepukan pelan ia rasakan di bahu.

"Nona, apa kau mencari ini?"

Pada suara bariton itu, Sakura menoleh cepat, hanya untuk mendapati sesosok lelaki tenagh berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mendongak, lalu memandangi si lelaki sejenak. Kemudian, satu kata tebersit tanpa permisi di kepalanya.

Tampan.

Laki-laki ini tampan, dengan _jeans_ khaki gelap serta kemeja krem yang kedua lengannya ia gulung sampai siku, membalut tubuhnya dengan penuh perfeksi. Serta satu ransel hitam ia sandangkan di bahu kiri.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Lelaki itu merepetisi tanyanya, dengan sebuah koper marun di tangan kanan.

Sakura terenyak, sadar bahwa ia memerhatikan si lelaki terlalu lama. Diam-diam, Sakura merutuki diri sendiri, tidak seharusnya lelaki itu menyita atensinya seperti ini. Tidak dengan lelaki yang bahkan belum ada lima menit ia jumpai.

Maka kemudian, ia larikan pandang manik _emerald_ pada kotak besar yang tengah ditarik oleh si lelaki.

Masih dengan wajah memerah hampir menangis, dua irisnya melebar, senyum di bibirnya merekah secepat cahaya. "Koperku!" Ia berseru, dengan kebahagian tanpa tara. "Bagaimana bisa koperku ada padamu?"

Ada kilat ketertarikan di mata lelaki itu; kilat-kilat yang tak ia sembunyikan sama sekali—Sakura pasti bisa menyadari kalau saja ia tak sibuk dengan koper marunnya. Si lelaki merasa gadis ini sangat atraktif dengan wajah hampir menangisnya.

Lelaki itu mendorong koper, memberikannya pada Sakura. "Aku melihatmu berlari tanpa membawa kopermu. Kau sudah hilang sebelum aku sempat memanggilmu." Ia mengujar, sembari melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kanan.

Gadis itu menarik, lalu memeluk koper besarnya. "Akhirnya kita bertemu, Sayaaang! Aku bisa mati kalau aku kehilanganmu!" katanya pada kotak besar itu, seolah ia bicara dengan anak sendiri. Sakura sama sekali tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau koper itu benar-benar lenyap.

Sakura mengembalikan atensi pada si lelaki, hanya untuk mendapati lelaki itu kembali mengecek arloji.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga koperku. Aku benar-benar putus harapan kehilangan koper di negara orang," tukas gadis itu, dengan satu senyum simpul di bibirnya yang ranum.

Si lelaki memetakan senyum miring, yang jelas sekali tengah ia tahan untuk tak berubah menjadi seringai. "Heh. Seorang gadis harusnya tidak ceroboh sepertimu, Sakura. Dasar payah."

Ada empat siku berkedut di dahi Sakura. Laki-laki ini tampan, namun menyebalkan. Ia pasti akan melabraknya kembali kalau saja si lelaki bukanlah penyelamat koperny—

Tunggu sebentar. Apakah lelaki asing ini baru saja menyebut namanya?

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku?!" Mata hijaunya memicing; Sakura memberi tatap penuh curiga. Ia mulai menduga-duga apakah lelaki asing ini membuka isi kopernya—walau seharusnya Sakura tahu hal itu mustahil. Kopernya ia kunci dengan kode-kode rumit.

Iris langit lelaki itu melirik ke bawah, memberi gestur pada koper marun Sakura. "Namamu tertulis di label yang terikat pada gagang kopermu itu." Ia melemparkan satu jawab, kali ini dengan seringai mengejek yang tak lagi repot-repot ia tahan, ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sakura mencurigainya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. "O-Oh … begitu, ya." Ia buang muka, cepat-cepat menghindari tatap angkuh dari iris langit di hadapannya—antara merasa malu atau kesal dengan sorot pongah si lelaki asing.

"Ah, sial." Dan lelaki itu mengecek lagi arlojinya untuk yang ketiga kali.

Ia tampak terburu-buru, dengan sang waktu yang mengejar-ngejar agresif.

Sakura mengernyit, terlihat penasaran sekali. Kalau memang lelaki itu sangat terburu-buru, mengapa ia mau repot-repot menyita waktunya sendiri hanya untuk menunggu Sakura kembali mencari koper? Lelaki itu bisa saja menitipkan koper merah marunnya ke pusat informasi, namun hal itu tidak ia lakukan.

Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar tertarik dengannya? Astaga, Sakura tak mau terlalu percaya diri, namun sang hati hanya mampu memberi duga-duga dengan hal absurd seperti ini.

Siapa yang tahu apa isi pikiran si lelaki asing yang tampan itu, 'kan?

Sakura ingin melontarkan tanya namun si lelaki menyerobot lebih dulu.

Lelaki itu merogoh saku celana. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada _meeting_ yang harus kuhadiri, dan sopirku sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Ini untukmu," ia memberikan satu miniatur kecil pada si gadis pecinta manis. "Siapa tahu kita berjumpa lagi." Lalu ia menyeringai penuh arti.

Sakura terpana sejenak, memandangi satu miniatur tanah liat berbentuk … burung. Iya, burung. Gadis itu meyakininya sebagai burung meski ada empat sayap di punggungnya, dan dua tanduk di kepalanya.

Tanpa menyadari lelaki itu sudah melesat pergi.

Sakura tersentak. "Tuan, tunggu!" Ia berseru cepat.

Si lelaki asing berhenti, kemudian menoleh. "Ya?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Lelaki itu melemparkan satu senyum tak simetris; cukup untuk menawan hati si gadis manis. "Deidara. Namaku Deidara." Segera setelahnya, lelaki itu melesat lagi, lalu menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

Sebuah senyum manis dengan hangat-hangat yang infiniti, terkulum di bibir si gadis.

Deidara, mata biru sewarna langit di siang hari, rambut pirang panjang secerah mentari di pagi hari, dan miniatur tanah liat penuh abstraksi yang menunggu untuk dimaknai.

Akan ia simpan semua itu di tempat khusus pada sudut-sudut benak dengan gelitik ingin tahu yang memenuhi pikir-pikir.

 _"Siapa tahu kita berjumpa lagi._ _"_

Serta untai kalimat tersirat afeksi yang akan ia simpan lekat-lekat di tiap-tiap keping hati.

Ah, ternyata Roma memanglah sebuah kota yang sangat menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _what does it call to lose something when you are not in your own town?_

 _a blessing fortune,_

 _if it lead you to meet an arresting stranger._

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another tiny note:**_ terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, tanpa ada niat untuk mengambil keuntungan apa pun. fiksi ini juga saya peruntukkan untuk kalian yang mungkin berada di kapal yang sama :'3  
namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so …_

 _mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,  
_ **Aosei RD.**

 _ps:_ bandara Leonardo Da Vinci itu beneran ada, loh, kalau-kalau ada yang penasaran XD


End file.
